Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/WesternSkies
Due to circumstances outside of our control, this presentation will begin on June 4th and end on June 8th. Day 1 - Quiet Afternoon Crush Pokémon Acid and Blade are the next generation of Pokémon games, aiming to expand on what Sun and Moon did right, and improve on what they did wrong. Take on the Albero Trial! The Albero Trial can be found in Route 6, Fiore Forest, between Kaunan City and Gebon City. It's a massive, hollowed out tree with golden leaves, and a distinct aroma that attracts Pokémon of all kinds, especially Fairy types. The Albero Trial holds many mysterious surprises, for a small fee. If you choose to take on the Albero Trial, your current Pokémon team will be sent to the PC. You will be given a hint to what the Totem Pokémon is - discussed at a later point - and given a choice between three randomised Pokémon. The hint could be exceptionally vague, or indicate what the Totem Pokémon's type or ability is. After you choose your Pokémon, your job is to scale the various floors of the tree, with rest stops after every floor. Each floor houses a puzzle, and the floor is picked randomly from a large assortment. Battling Pokémon will help you to level up, but there is an alternative. Using the Albero Balls given to you, you can capture the various Pokémon you find within the trial - many of which are only found here, including one powerful new Pokémon - and build a team to take on the Totem Pokémon. You can keep the Pokémon you capture here, but only if you defeat the Totem Pokémon. Once you get to the final floor, you will encounter a larger Pokémon with increased stats. This Pokémon, known as a Totem Pokémon, has been powered up by Z-Power from an Alolan artifact. Like Alola's Totem Pokémon, they will summon partners to assist them in battle. If you defeat the Totem Pokémon, you will be allowed to keep any Pokémon caught in the Trial, and receive various rewards. Meet the Albero Trial Captain! Mina has been relinquished of her duties as Trial Captain of Poni Island by Tapu Fini, after it realised that this was not her calling, appointing another in her absence. Mina decided to explore the world, but found herself attracted to the Avidi region, where art flourishes. On a visit back home to Alola, Tapu Fini gave Mina a new task - spreading Alolan culture in the Avidi region, gifting her with an ancient artifact that emits Z-Power. Mina has not been slack in setting up the Albero Trial, especially the design aspects. The staff at the Albero Trial claim that Mina created all the posters herself, and her mother says that she has never seen Mina happier than she is now. Another Familiar Face! Hailing from the distant island of Pokétopia near the Sinnoh region, Taylor and her family moved to the Avidi region not so long ago. After being bested as a Colosseum Leader, Taylor heard of a series of Coliseums in the Avidi region. However, the Coliseums here are vastly different than Pokétopia's Colosseums. Taylor looks up to the Coliseum Leader of Gebon City, Maggie, being not much older than herself. Taylor attends the Coliseum School in Gebon City, and is studying to become the Avidi region's first ever Electric-specialist Coliseum Leader. Taylor is very optimistic about her goals, but is not afraid to joke about how easily she gets confused between "Coliseum" and "Colosseum". The Owners of the Mareep Ranch! Ninfea owns the Mareep Ranch on Route 3 outside Ansurda City, along with her wife, Cotton. She is a gentle woman, and generally pretty quiet, but can be quite demanding at times, according to her wife. Nevertheless, Ninfea and her Lilligant are two of your biggest supporters in your journey. She is always eager to hear about your latest endeavors and may give you a reward if you tell her a particularly exciting story. Cotton owns the Mareep Ranch on Route 3 outside Ansurda City, along with her wife, Ninfea. While Ninfea cares for the Pokémon raised on the ranch and handles the money, Cotton does most of the physical labour. She's a lot more brash than her wife, but has a great sense of humour. Cotton and her Whimsicott want to make sure you're well equipped for your adventure, and will battle you whenever you need. Her team will adjust to your team's level, making for a fair fight and preparing you for what's up next. Ninfea and Cotton will register their Avidian Lapras to your Assist Pager after you earn your Champion Amulet. Read All About It! Eleonora is a perky news reporter, working for a news agency in Algizan City, the biggest city in the Avidi region. She is chasing any story she can find, including Team Amore, the league of superheroes throughout the region, and budding young trainers. You will encounter her many times throughout your journey, and she may provide essential knowledge. Eleonora plays a significant role in the story of the game. A New Guest Trainer! Primary Jennifer Jennifer Goines - 12 Monkeys Night 1 - Violent Overnight Rush Welcome to the first "Moon version" of our presentation! Avidi's Second Gladiator! Lorraine is the Pokémon Gladiator for Raidon City's Pokémon Coliseum. She specialises in Water types, which are of no shortage in Raidon City. Lorraine doubles as a lifeguard, patrolling the city on the back of her Avidian Lapras, or a boat if she has trainees. There may not be a beach in Raidon City, but every street is a drowning hazard. Though Lorraine is often not needed, as citizens will use their Pokémon to save tourists on a daily basis. She takes her job seriously, though, and will patrol nearly non-stop during tourist seasons. When she's not on duty, Lorraine loves to relax, and is content with just watching the sun set while the ocean winds blow in her hair. A City on the Sea! Raidon City is a city in which bridges and boats are essential. The city itself is located in the ocean surrounding Avidi. Canals are everywhere in Raidon City, with the city seemingly divided into many squares of land. One large bridge crosses a particularly large canal in the center of the city - moonlighting as a dock and a Coliseum led by head of docking, Jones. The city's culture is deeply invested in what is referred to as the "Festival of Masks". It is not uncommon to see people wearing fancy masks, or dressed as the dead. Raidon City is home to a museum that was once a courthouse. Raidon City is in For a Shock! A mysterious vigilante known as Trojan has recently appeared in Raidon City. She and her Mantivirus have been causing havoc throughout the city, armed with a Mantivirium Z. Nobody's entirely sure what she wants, but she has mentioned something about a "Tarot". The Avidian police force are on high alert. One can only hope that Raidon's very own hero, Tide Man, will suit up again for the first time in years. An Age-Old Regional Variant! Avidian Meowstic Unnerve / Infiltrator Avidian Meowstic originate from olden times in the Avidi region, when the feud between the Sinistra and Destra families was ripe. One member of the Destra household was known as the Meowstic Prince for his sly battling tactics and love for the Pokémon. Unfortunately, he was a cruel man and pushed his Pokémon to their absolute limits in order to one up his rivals. His Meowstic, in grave pain from the constant training and exertion of their intense psychic powers, killed their trainer. The horrible training had allowed them to grow numb to the pain caused by their powers, and so they controlled their deceased owner's body like a puppet. They lived in the lap of luxury under the guise of their long gone trainer, and would often use their powers to control other people for their own personal gain. A Sinnoh Native! Ginevra is on holidays from the Sinnoh region to visit her daughter, Professor Naomi Olive. Olive is a bit busy now, though, so Ginevra has decided to see the sights of the Avidi region. She has read all the brochures and watched all the documentaries, and can easily tell you anything you need to know about an area. Like her daughter, Ginevra is fascinated by Avidian regional variants. She will offer to trade you the regular variant of a Pokémon if you offer the Avidian or Alolan form. Keep in Touch With The Pokédex+! While the Pokédex+ offers many features, it includes a very significant one: Video Calls! This has been seen before with the Pokégear and the Holo Caster, but the Pokédex+'s version takes more from the Xtransciever. When you call somebody, or if they call you, they will have portraits in the vein of Kid Icarus: Uprising. There will be a separate page made for these portraits and transcripts of conversations. Day 2 - This Ain't A Scene "Welcome, loyal ARMS fans! I'll be your host for today's presentations - both Sun version and Moon version. You know my name, don't wear it out, it's Biff!" "We've got a whole new season of ARMS fighting underway, ARMS fans! New competitors, new arenas, and new ARMS! Our newest contender is skilled with the ARMS ability, having years of experience." A New Fighter! Slipstitch The Senior Seamstress "Slipstitch is no stranger to ARMS fighting! Back in her prime days, she was a famous ARMS fighter, but chose to retire when her large family and her career became too much to juggle, even with stretchy ARMS. However, desperate times call for desperate measures, and Slipstitch is hoping to win the competition in order to provide for her family. Despite her hardships, Slipstitch is ever the optimist, and acts like a grandmother to all her opponents. She brings cookies to all her matches, and let me be the first to tell you that they're delicious! Somehow, everybody describes them as "just how granny used to make them", and I agree!" "Slipstitch fights with her yarn ARMS - or YARMS! She's among the slowest of the current competitors, but she makes up for it big time with her power. Her small stature allows her to easily dodge attacks, and her opponents often find it hard to hit such a short opponent. All her clothes and gloves are homemade, so there is a bit of wear and tear on them. Ever resourceful, though, Slipstitch has found a way to work this into her fighting! If Slipstitch hits an opponent, there's a chance that a string will attach itself to them. This allows Slipstitch to seamlessly pull her opponent into a grab, allowing for some devastating combos! Slipstitch is also known to pinch her opponent's cheeks after a match." Signature ARMS Pin Cushion Multi-Shot Mightten Whip Kitty Cuff Glove Senior Cat Sanctuary "Old Friends Senior Cat Sanctuary is Slipstitch's home stage. It's a pretty open space, aside from the massive cat scratcher in the center of the stage, causing you to maneuver around it. In addition, there are many furry boxes around the stage for cats to lie in. You can hide behind these and punch through the, but be sure to look inside first! If you hit a cat, you might be in for a rather unpleasant surprise." "That's all for now, ARMS fans! See you in a few hours for another exciting announcement!" Night 2 - It's An Arms Race "Welcome back, loyal ARMS fans! I'm your trusty ARMS league commentator, Biff, and it's time to unveil our next ARMS fighter for the new competitive season!" A New Fighter! Bubblegum The Punk Sweetheart "Bubblegum is a teenager from just around the block, who wound up with the ARMS ability just a few weeks ago. She was eager to try it out, but her parents wanted her to keep it on the down-low and wait until they could get a trainer for her. Bubblegum retreated to her room and practiced in secret, blaring music to avoid suspicion. Together with her friends, she scraped up the money to enter the ARMS competition, simply because her parents told her not to do it. Bubblegum puts on a mean and snarky persona, but I think she's just trying to fit in. I'm sure that deep down, she's got a heart of gold. In fact, I've heard that she's Ribbon Girl's biggest fan!" "Bubblegum's ARMS are made of black licorice. I've asked her if they're edible, but she hasn't tried it yet. However, she has tried to incorporate her new candy aesthetic into her old leather look. Her skirt is designed like a waffle cone, and her hair is dyed like ice cream. I can confirm that the dyed parts of her hair are actually edible! Her ARMS are lightweight, but they can pack some serious punches. Though she excels in speed and power, her reckless nature leaves her defense with a lot to be desired. That's okay, though, because as her health decreases, her damage output gets higher! Her ARMS will become more red as her health is drained. If Bubblegum wants to play it safe, though, she can make use of her other special ability. When she dodges, the surrounding area will be filled with a grey smoke, allowing her to move stealthily." Signature ARMS Jawbreaker Heavy Popping Candy Glove Candy Cane Curve Alchemy Valentine "Bubblegum's home stage is an Alchemy Valentine Concert. The popular punk rock band are popular among teens for their hit songs such as "My Body Is A Temple But My Head Is A Trainwreck" and "Scissors Just Won't Cut It When You're Trying To Destroy The Fabric Of Reality". Personally, I don't like the sound of them, but the youngsters seem to love them! This arena is very dark, with only colourful spotlights illuminating the arena. It's gonna be very tricky to land a hit on your opponent here, unless you wait until they're under the spotlight. Alternatively, get under the light and wait for them to punch at you, giving away their location." "That's all for now, ARMS fans! Until next time, I've been your trusty ARMS league commentator, Biff!" Day 3 - Hangin' The Past Out To Dry Various pieces of concept art are shown. Snowy mountains, a seaside town filled with solar panels, a villa, a cycling road, and a lake. Also shown are watch-like gadgets, stickers, crystals of various colours, a rocket, scarves, and red chains. In the style of the Pokémon anime, we see a Turtwig running. It catches up to a Piplup and a Chimchar, who are both playfully running as well. Chimchar stops, as does Piplup. Turtwig, however, keeps running, finally bumping into the Piplup. Piplup is knocked forward, accidentally pushing the Chimchar into the ground. It gets back up and throws a tantrum at the other two Pokémon. A pair of blue sneakers and a pair of pink boots come into the frame. The boy picks up Chimchar, calming it down, while the girl picks up Piplup. A blonde boy in an orange and white jacket picks up the Turtwig, looking annoyed at the other young trainers. "If you two can't keep your Pokémon in check, I'm gonna have to fine you! I'm thinking 1 million. Maybe 10 million if you keep it up!" The other trainers just laugh. "What!? I'm serious! You two better pay up!" A woman exits the nearby house, having the same hair colour as the other two trainers. "Oh! Shouldn't you three be on your way? Professor Rowan's waiting on you in Sandgem Town." The blonde boy immediately perks up, leaving town as fast as the wind. The two blue-haired trainers and their Pokémon share a laugh, and follow suit. Embark on a brand new adventure! Gameplay footage is shown. The two player characters battling a variety of Pokémon from many regions. The male player character playing a flute as a Cherubi dances nearby. The female player character trying on a variety of clothes, each outfit incorporating a blue crystal somewhere. The male player character walking around a park with his Pachirisu. The female player character sitting on a bench, looking at her watch-like gadget. Explore a familiar region! The player characters are shown running through a variety of areas. A city practically covered in snow. The outside of a mountain. A large, industrial-looking bridge. A massive solar panel above the sea. The outside of a building, next to various wind turbines. A pristine white villa. The inside of a mountain, filled with lava. A forest with various Burmy and Silcoon hanging from the trees. A town filled with flowers of various colours. The male player wearing a hard hat while underground. The female player being lifted up by a Drifblim to reach a higher platform on the face of a mountain. The male player character standing by a lake. Meet many colourful characters! The blonde boy from the trailer is shown, wearing his white and orange jacket. He is scolding the player for being late, saying that he's going to fine them. A man in a long green jacket with a striking resemblance to the blonde boy. Drasna, from the Kalos Elite 4, reading a book. A man in a long brown trench coat and messy hair. Gladion and his Silvally running. A girl with black hair and a school uniform standing outside a snowy temple. A woman in dark clothes with long, blonde hair. A little girl in a purple dress holding a balloon resembling Drifloon. A man with red hair and a woman with grey hair, both wearing black and white outfits that seem to be fashion crimes. A man in a tuxedo with a similar colourscheme, handing out leaflets. A purple haired woman in a cloak, in the middle of a forest. Three pink, yellow, and blue similar-looking Pokémon with red jewels embedded in their heads. Pokémon & Pokémon Coming soon. Night 3 - Stringing Up All Your Regrets Pokémon Destiny Diamond and Volition Pearl, revealed earlier, bring you back to the snowy Sinnoh region for a whole new journey! Along the way, you will make new friends, new enemies, build a team, and take on the Pokémon League! These remakes take many cues from Platinum, like the Sinnoh region being much colder and the new gym order. We're excited to announce all the details over time. Are You a Boy Or a Girl? Lucas and Dawn have received updated designs for the remakes! Their new designs are suited for the colder Sinnoh region, and are attempts at combining their Diamond/Pearl designs and Platinum designs. More Than Just An Accessory! In the big picture, this is a very minor addition, but it is one we feel was necessary. Due to the return of the new and improved Pokétch, Mega Rings and Z-Rings would just look cluttered. Instead, Professor Rowan has created a device to allow your Z-Crystals and Mega Stones to be embedded into your clothing. An example of this are the Z-Crystals embedded in the protagonists' scarves. Meet Your Rival! Your hotheaded rival, Barry has been your friend all your life. He remains ever impatient and constantly in a hurry, always ready to fine you if you're late. He's prone to bumping into people, and isn't very observant, but loves his Pokémon very much and isn't afraid to tell you how awesome they are. In Destiny Diamond and Volition Pearl, Barry has some added depth to his character. His father, Palmer, is one of the Sinnoh region's Frontier Brains, and Barry wants to become the Pokémon Champion to impress his father. In addition, Palmer will appear a few times during the main story, allowing you to see interactions between father and son. The Drifloon Fangirl! Elvira is Fantina's niece. She lives with her mother in Floaroma Town, though they visit her aunt in Hearthome City frequently. Elvira is extremely perky for a lover of Ghost types, but is very forgetful. She has an obsession with Drifloon, and is never seen without her makeshift Drifloon balloon. Elvira stays at Valley Windworks nearly all day and night, in the hopes that she'll get the chance to capture the elusive Pokémon. This obsession may lead her into trouble when Team Galactic take over Valley Windworks, though... Take On Team Galactic! Your journey through the Sinnoh region will not be a walk in the park, however. An organisation known as Team Galactic have cropped up in Sinnoh recently. Nobody is too sure of their motive, or what fashion statement they're trying to make, but they've been recruiting members like there's no tomorrow. It's said that a member of the international police force is undercover in Team Galactic, but you didn't hear that from us. In Destiny Diamond and Volition Pearl, Team Galactic are very comparable to a cult. New Galactic Commanders! Venus is a very aggressive individual and one of Team Galactic's Commanders. He and his sister are Kanto natives, and Venus trained under Lt. Surge. Venus is the head of strategy in Team Galactic, and a skilled tactician. Though he stays in the background for the most part, he's not afraid to get his hands dirty when he has to. Team Galactic promises a new world where all your regrets are rectified, and Venus joined with his sister in the hope that he can bring their parents back. Mercury is Venus's naive younger sister, and one of Team Galactic's Commanders. After their parents' death, her brother insisted that they move from their home in Vermilion City, promising a new start in the Sinnoh region. Venus claims that Team Galactic are colleagues of Lt. Surge, but Mercury doesn't buy it. She remains mostly oblivious to Team Galactic's plans, and acts as the brawn of operations with Venus, due to her Pokémon training prowess. Mercury was very popular back in Kanto, and acts like a typical valley girl. Call For Help With The Poké Flute! The Poké Flute replaces the Poké Ride feature from Sun and Moon. The Poké Flute company is based in Jubilife City, and Barry will accompany you on your first visit there. You will be provided with a single Poké Flute from Palmer, who buys one each for you and Barry. After defeating gym leaders or accomplishing certain tasks, you will learn a new song, passed down through generations in the Sinnoh region. These songs will summon Pokémon from the nearest Poké Flute headquarters to assist you in your journey. Some Pokémon have multiple abilities, which you can use by learning a slightly different rendition of the song. Two Poké Flute Pokémon were shown off in the trailer earlier: Cherubi and Drifblim. Exclusive Z-Moves! A handful of Z-Moves will be introduced in Destiny Diamond and Volition Pearl. On the main page, there is a chance we'll describe the dance that must be performed, or at least the final pose. The following are some of the new Z-Moves. Torterra Infernape Empoleon Bibarel Of course, there are many more character redesigns, new characters, and features to be revealed! We look forward to revealing them over time. Pokémon Destiny Diamond and Volition Pearl will begin development shortly. Day 4 - I Am The Passenger Are you ready for the road trip of a lifetime? Are you ready to explore unique worlds, tripping on secrets at every turn? Are you ready to triple the roster? Are you ready for a Cosmic Road Trip? Cosmic Road Trip I think we've made our point. If you haven't caught on by now, Cosmic Road Trip is a game starring the infamous Trip. Not just one, though. The entire roster is made up of alternate universe Trips, each with their own unique powers and playstyles. We'd also like to point out that Cosmic Road Trip acts as a heavy reboot to one of our oldest games, Nexus Nebula. Many elements will be carried over, but Cosmic Road Trip is its own beast. First of all, we should cover gameplay. Cosmic Road Trip is a 3D open world combat/platformer, most comparable to Super Mario Odyssey in the platforming aspect. Though platforming is essential, exploration doesn't require it most of the time. Each version of Trip has their own abilities, and some areas may require a certain ability to be accessed. As well as having abilities useful for navigating the new worlds, characters all fight differently. Cosmic Road Trip takes place over a series of alternate universes, each vastly different from the last. Like Super Mario Odyssey, the areas are vast and diverse, but there are boundaries. Each world is important in its own right, and each is filled with a brand new cast, some of whom may look familiar. Travelling between worlds has its own special mechanics, but that's a discussion for another time. Legacy Trip Legacy Trip is a Trip from a universe where the Earth was deemed uninhabitable, and mankind lives on a large spaceship, in which magic and science coexist. Trip is a soldier-in-training on this ship, dubbed Station V. He discovers he is part of a lineage of great heroes with the ability to tap into a pocket dimension known as the T-Verse. Legacy Trip struggled with trying to fulfill this role for a long time, before deciding the pressure was too much for him. In an act of impulse, he stole a pod from Station V and fled to the cold expanse of space. Eventually, he stumbled upon the power to use the T-Verse as a gateway between dimensions. Legacy Trip found himself in the New Fantendoverse, and soon learned of his true heritage as one of hundreds of Trips scattered throughout the multiverse. Eventually, this Trip found a run-down spaceship and repaired it, choosing to travel the Fantendoverse to track down his fellow Trips, and scavenge for supplies in the worlds they visit. Legacy Trip is based on an abandoned project known as T-Verse. As a Portal Master, Legacy Trip can set up checkpoints throughout the map, and teleport a short distance. Genie Trip Genie Trip, or Rihlat Qasira is a Trip from a universe perpetually stuck in an old Arabian age. She was once a regular girl who went by the name of Trip. Trip was poor, and stole food and money to survive. Eventually, it became common knowledge in her favourite thieving spot that there was a burglar on the loose. Trip decided to relocate to avoid capture, and found herself in a new neighbourhood. Unfortunately, Trip was caught stealing from a sorceress, who trapped her in a lamp. Once freed from this lamp, she would be obligated to grant 3 wishes, before retreating back in. Thus, the legend of Rihlat Qasira, the jinn of the lamp (named after an inscription on the lamp), spread across the land. The lamp, being ornately decorated, eventually wound up in the possession of the royal family. The beautiful princess accidentally freed the genie, and fell in love. During their time together, the princess only made one wish: to revive her friend after he was killed by the royal guard. Shortly after, though, the lamp went missing during unknown circumstances and wound up in the New Fantendoverse. Rihlat Qasira now seeks to find her lost love, as she is still under her ownership. As a Trophy Master, Rihlar Qasira can throw trophy stands at enemies, NPCs, or items to create a Trophy out of them. There will be a Trophy catalogue in the works after the page is up. Stay tuned for more Cosmic Road Trip news later! Night 4 - And I Ride, And I Ride Welcome back for the final night of the showcase! Of course, we still have one short day left. Next, we'll cover some more Cosmic Road Trip info. Cosmic Road Trip aims to recycle old ideas to create something entirely new. New Worlds *Hub Alsihr is Rihlat Qasira's home dimension. Once the home of great riches, architecture and art, the kingdom is now practically in ruins. It's being ruled over with an iron fist by a man who was revived from the dead by a genie, and now seeks to harness that genie's power. The princess has gone into hiding, and nobody has seen her in a long time. *Cyropolis is a bustling city with towering skyscrapers and a vaguely Parisian aesthetic, nestled at the foot of a mountain. There's only one problem: it's frozen over. Nobody's really sure why, but they're certain that it's something to do with the nearby mountain. However, it's extremely dangerous to climb. One such citizen attempted to scale the Congélé Mountain, and ended up with a frozen arm and dangerous abilities. Meet Azure Azure is a resident of Cyropolis. Though she works as a simple wedding planner, Azure took it upon herself to venture up the Congélé Mountain when the city began to freeze over, armed with a shotgun. She can't remember how it happened, but she returned from the mountain with half of her left arm gone, and ice slowly creeping up her arm. Contact with her frozen arm will cause instant freezing, so Azure keeps to herself. When the Trips cause a scene on main street after an encounter with some masked foes, Azure is certain that they can assist. Azure is a reboot of the character from Bretwine. Are You Nasty? This mysterious woman is known as Miss Jackson. She, and her team of crooks, are in nearly every world that the Trips go to. Nobody knows what the deal is with her, or what her aim is. For the most part, she doesn't get involved in fighting. But when she does, her smoke powers are hard to beat. Expect to see her a lot during your adventure. Unten? Miss Jackson manages a team of crooks, each with their own powers. What we failed to mention is that each member of this gang is based on a major Fantendoverse character. Perhaps their goal is to give these heroes a bad name? Klon is one such member. His gloves, powered by the generators on his belt, allow him to use electricity in combat, and fry circuits. He has significant physical strength, too, so he's difficult to defeat in one-on-one combat. Klon's design is inspired by many iterations of Unten. Notably, his design takes a lot of inspiration from the Banned From Fantendo iteration. Other members of the team include Ink, Serum, Lethal, and Metals. That's all for today, and the "official" end to the presentation. But we've still got more to go! Tune in tomorrow for two special announcements! Dawn of the Final Day Welcome to the final day of our presentation! It's been great participating in our first showcase in a year, and we hope to take part in many more! Today, you'll be hearing two things from us. First off, a special announcement. Sunset Studios We're rebranding as Sunset Studios! Or, as it's commonly stylised as, sunset☀studios. We felt that Hammy Games Inc. was just very... well, y'know. It's just not a great name. Not much will change in terms of what we make or how we make it, but we can confirm that we do have a console in the works! Next up is a trailer for a project we at sunset☀studios are very excited to begin development on! We hope you enjoy it! Trailer The screen is pure black. A woman starts speaking. Her voice is soft, but she speaks in a demanding, haughty tone. "I'm looking for a voe." *A shrine, glowing orange, is at the center of a crater. A town surrounds this shrine, travelling up the crater in a spiral fashion. *A coastal town built underneath an overhanging cliff face. The rain beats down here, but the town is protected by metallic shelters. A wave threatens to crash into a house, but a Guardian Skywatcher with icy blue lights flies over and uses Cryonis to freeze the wave in place. *The camera pans over the sandy dunes of a desert. Every few feet, small devices poke out of the ground, glowing icy blue. The line of devices stop at a small building that glows blue We then cut to a woman, in the middle of the desert. We see her from the back, though most of her body is obscured by the large white veil she wears. She is talking to a tall Gerudo woman. "His name is Link. I need to speak to him, urgently." *A tower standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean is full to the brim with Sheikah technology. A beacon at the top glows blue. A Guardian Skywatcher with pink-red lights circles the tower. A crate, which was dangerously close to the edge of the tower, falls. The Guardian Skywatcher uses Magnesis to place it back on the tower. *An oasis in the middle of a desert, surrounded by palm trees. A tall building near the oasis has a telescope on top and a fan with mint green lights blowing air through the window. Various icy blue devices are in the area around the oasis, sprinkling small amounts of water. *A snowy mountain with a slightly elevated path. Many lanterns line the path, glowing with a blue flame. A cabin is in the distance, next to a blue flame furnace. *A windmill is on top of a hill covered with flowers of all colours. A device sits on top of the windmill, glowing with a pink-red light. The device uses Magnesis to turn the metallic blades of the windmill. The windmill itself is designed reminiscent of a shrine, with mint green lights. *Two cliffs face each other, resembling a mountain split in half, with a river flowing between them. Many chains link the two cliff faces together. The chains are rusting, and many are covered in moss. A few are broken, with one or two of these being held together by Guardian Skywatchers with extendable limbs. The same woman is shown, sitting on a wall outlooking a large skeleton in the desert. Beside her is a young man with dirty blonde hair tied up, and a blue tunic. "It's something worse than the Calamity, Link. Hyrule needs a hero." The music, once soothing, now takes on a much darker tone. *Hyrule Castle and the neighbouring Castle Town have been lifted high into the air and partially destroyed by a massive tree. The tree seems to have sprouted in the middle of the castle - most of which is intact. The roots have spread over the moat and into the surrounding areas, which are now overtaken by plantlife. Many pieces of the main castle seem to have been carried on large branches, and subsequently dropped into the town. The same voice as before. "Please." *Link is shown staring up at something. We get a good look at his new appearance. He has darker skin than normal, and his hair is more orange than it is blonde. He wears a blue tunic with various coloured triangles adoring it, as well as a red jewel in his hair tie. His gauntlets sport the Gerudo symbol, and he wears the familiar Sheikah Slate on his hip. *Various pieces of footage of Link battling enemies is shown. No new enemies appear, just Moblins, Bokoblins, and the likes. We get to see a few new weapons, such as a staff that causes tremors, and a boomerang that grows when charged. *Link rides on horseback over a long bridge made of stone. The bridge appears to be falling apart in some places. *Link is standing on a massive flower in the middle of a jungle with exceptionally tall trees. The flower seems to be growing rapidly, turning as it does so. *A town split in half by a fissure. A makeshift bridge crosses the fissure, but it looks like it could snap at any time. Many Guardian Skywatchers fly around the village. *Link stands in a glass tunnel underneath a lake. He looks around him, admiring the fish and other sealife. *Link jumps off a cliff. He pulls out what appear to be wings made of canvas material, and catches the wind. He glides toward a large mint green fan blowing wind upward. Link is lifted up, toward a floating island. Over the next few pieces of footage, a man's voice is heard. His voice is deep, and conveys a sense of urgency. "Don't wait up for me, Link! You're Hyrule's last hope!" *Link climbs wooden stairs that encircle a large tree. Pieces of Hyrule Castle can be glimpsed in the background. *Link surfs down a snowy mountain on his shield. He passes what appears to be a crashed blimp. The lights on the metallic cockpit flicker with a mint green colour. *Link runs across a large branch, from a much larger tree. The branch traverses a large canyon. *The camera slowly zooms in on a Sheikah Slate set down on a table. *Brief footage is shown of each of the returning Runes. Link uses Magnesis to lift a piece of metal. He uses Stasis to freeze a boulder hurtling towards him. A waterfall is frozen using Cryonis. Link throws a round Remote Bomb at a Octorok, who vacuums it up, before it explodes. A cube Remote Bomb is beside Link. *A treasure chest is falling from a height, into a river. Link pulls out his Sheikah Slate and creates a glowing net to catch the chest. *What seems to have been a laboratory is shown. It's now in ruins, with a large telescope having fallen in. A Rune Distillation device seems to have remained intact. *A Bokoblin lunges at Link, who is facing a cliff. Link pulls out his Sheikah Slate and creates a holographic fan, blowing the Bokoblin off the cliff. As the next three clips are shown, a voice is heard. It's the voice of a young woman, who is angry. "Don't you see? This is how the world's supposed to be!" *A temple in the bottom of a canyon is shown. The temple is in ruins, with plant life growing all over it. A massive flower has sprouted in the back of it, with a Shrine on top. *A Stone Talus emerges before Link, in a clearing of a forest. The Stone Talus has moss grown all over it, with a few flowers blooming. *Link is running in a jungle area with ruins. A large, thorny vine is chasing him, going in and out of the ground. The source can't be seen. *A Fairy Fountain is shown. It's been activated, and is glowing and in bloom like a normal Fairy Fountain. However, there is no Great Fairy to be seen. *In a cave, Link slowly approaches a large, white flower that seems to glow softly. He gently touches the flower, causing it to bloom and disperse several glowing dandelions. *Two floating islands are shown during the sunset, alongside several smaller islands. One of them resembles the Rito Village, while the other houses a large windmill. Both islands seem to carry a significant amount of Sheikah technology, and large fans surround both islands to make travel easier. Several figures, reduced to shadows by the sunset, fly from island to island. These figures seem to have bird-like features. *A small object with a blue glow is on a pedestal in an otherwise dark room. The object appears to be mechanical, and carries a golden moon symbol on it. A blue haired girl is in a forest, holding a spellbook. She speaks in a high pitched voice, but seems serious about what she's saying. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect my home. I can only hope you'll do the same." *Zora's Domain has embraced Sheikah technology. A Warp Gate is located at the very entrance, as well as several staircases and tunnels leading into the nearby cliff faces and into the lake below. *Link shivering in a dark tunnel. Water drips from above, and the main light source is a torch that burns with a blue flame. Certain parts of the wall emit an icy blue glow. *A Guardian Stalker roams an area of Death Mountain. It flashes with dark blue lights, and carries a circular Remote Bomb on its head. *Gerudo Town has been greatly expanded. From what can be seen, the market area is now much larger, and the Sand Seal ranch is much bigger and well-staffed. A shrine-like building is located just outside the town, with small devices poking out of the ground near it. *Link runs deeper and deeper into a forest with plantlife that seems ready to attack him. Two Guardians travel alongside him, though they show no interest in attacking Link. A Gerudo woman is shown sitting on a throne. She has red hair with pink streaks, much like Riju. Her outfit is very colourful and adorned with jewellery. She speaks with a mature, yet slightly gravelly voice. "I didn't raise you to be a quitter, Link!" *A robotic humanoid is shown, partially taken over by plantlife. It appears to be a combination of Guardian technology and sentient plants, with a similar build to Link. In its left hand it wields a glowing sword. "Now go out there and save me!" *A vine wraps itself around a woman, obscuring her face and body. "Save the princess!" *A Guardian is shown, but appears to be combined with plants. A few of its limbs have been replaced with vines, as well as having a few extra appendages. "Save Hyrule!" *Blue eyes and fair skin. A few strands of blonde hair sneak into view. The Triforce flashes in the woman's eyes. She closes them. The logo appears. The Legend of Zelda: Nature's Grasp We at Sunset Studios loved Breath of the Wild. However, it did always feel a bit strange to encounter these technologically advanced Shrines in the middle of the desert and such. We can't reveal much at the moment, but here's a brief rundown. In the world of Nature's Grasp, Sheikah technology has been integrated into society, as you saw. Recently, however, plantlife has taken a hold on things. Nature's Grasp will explore the contrast of nature vs technology, leading to some very interesting areas. The world will be around the same size as Breath of the Wild, and will use a similar map. However, the changes caused by the growth of Sheikah tech and the power of plantlife will change up the landscape enough to make the world an entirely new experience. Many mechanics from Breath of the Wild return, such as the Sheikah Slate and gliding. Gliding has been switched up with Link's new makeshift wings, and new Runes will be introduced. You also saw some of the new and old characters appearing in Nature's Grasp. One such new character is A'saya, the current Gerudo chief and descendant of Riju. In this game, Link is part Gerudo, and grew up in Gerudo Town. If and how Link being part Gerudo will come into play is currently unknown. Again, we can't reveal much, but this is a project we are excited about. Conclusion That's a wrap from us at sunset☀studios. Hope to see you at the next presentation! Which project are you most excited for? Pokémon Acid and Blade ARMS II Pokémon Destiny Diamond and Volition Pearl Cosmic Road Trip The Legend of Zelda: Nature's Grasp Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:Subpages Category:Ham's Articles